


Making the Same Mistake Twice

by Awseomness



Category: Neopets
Genre: Alpha!Gormos, M/M, No actual sex, Omega!Sloth, Omegaverse, Scars, Soulbonds, Technically they don't even kiss, a/b/o dynamics, past relationship, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awseomness/pseuds/Awseomness
Summary: Some say the definition of insanity is to do the same thing over and over and expect different results.Some say lust can drive you mad.(Written as a joke, but hopefully enjoyable nonetheless)





	Making the Same Mistake Twice

Gormos sighed and deleted another missive from Vitrupets HQ. Another invitation to appear at some fancy event or other.

They didn't know what those appearances would do to his reputation.

He was a warlord, plain and simple. It was who he was.

Not a hero.

Not a rebel.

A warlord.

His betrayal of Sloth was pragmatic and self-interested. Had things shaken out differently, he would now be the second-most-powerful being in Neopia, and on his way to being the first.

And if he was ever to claw his way back to that position, it would not be with a reputation as a hero of the status quo.

"You should go." A voice said behind him. "Be among your people."

Gormos whirled and drew his sidearm.

Could it be?

Stepping from the shadows of his living quarters, it was indeed.

Doctor Frank Sloth.

Gormos didn't lower his gun. "They're not my people."

"Indeed?" Sloth raised an eyebrow and stepped closer. "They more than I."

Gormos' nostrils flared. He could smell Sloth, even from here. The heady scent was... strong.

He changed the subject. "How did you escape?"

Sloth threw his arms wide. "I didn't. My essence, my strength, remains trapped within the Space Faerie's cursed bauble."

"And this is...?" Gormos gestured with his blaster to Sloth's form. It wasn't an illusion; it was too solid, and it smelled too strongly.

"A material projection." Sloth smiled. "A mere cantrip to one of my power. In this form I have only a fraction of my true power, and yet my mind," he tapped his temple, "remains free. And my mind is my greatest weapon of all."

Gormos holstered his weapon. "Is that what this is, then? You've got a new scheme and your looking for underlings?"

"Hardly. Your betrayal has not gone unnoticed."

"So then why are you here? Why come to me?"

Sloth might have looked sheepish, if he were capable of it.

"Why indeed? I wonder." Sloth tugged down his collar and tilted his head. There on his neck, even after all this time, the scars that Gormos' teeth had left.

Gormos snarled. "That was a mistake."

"Whether you like it or not, and believe me I don't, we are bonded. You've marked me, and our souls inextricably linked. I couldn't have projected this form anywhere else."

"And why stay? Why not just leave?"

"I wanted to give you the chance to earn forgiveness."

A moment of silence, of tension, stretched between them.

Gormos laughed. He laughed strong and hard. Sloth was taken off-guard, and then he was angry.

When Gormos finished laughing, he closed the distance between them, their chests now only centimeters apart. "You need me."

Sloth did not step backwards. "I need nothing."

"You're in heat." Gormos grinned, maliciously. "Did you think I wouldn't notice? Or did you think your scent was so strong, that I'd be so overcome with lust that I would bow down and beg you to take me back?"

Sloth scowled but didn't speak.

"You stayed, because you want it to be me. Our souls are tied, you said it yourself. In a way," Gormos whispered through closed teeth, "you belong to me."

Sloth flared. "All life in the Universe belongs to me." Sloth growled, slowly.

Gormos looked him in the eye and smirked. "Not me."

"Don't pretend you're immune." Sloth shot back. "You're intoxicated. By this point, you need it as much as I do."

"I have one thing you've never had, Frank."

Gormos watched Sloth search his eyes for meaning. It felt good to leave him hanging. Make him wait.

"Self control."

Gormos turned and walked away.

It was true, though. Sloth's heat had worked its way through Gormos' brain and body. He did need it. But he could make sure it was on his own terms.

"This is a one-time offer!" Sloth shouted. "Redeem yourself, and you may be spared the fires of my rise to power."

Gormos didn't turn. "I want an island."

"What?"

"When you rule." Gormos turned slightly. "I want an island. With people on it. Free from your influence, where my word is law."

"That could be... amenable."

"And..." Gormos turned fully and stepped close again. "I still don't work for you."

"Of course not." Sloth leaned in, their lips growing closer. "I don't make the same mistake twice."


End file.
